Si les choses avaient été différentes
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Sam montre la bague que Pete lui a offert a Jack... et la suite diffère de l'épisode


**Si les choses avaient été différentes…**

******Auteur** : Nanoo  
******E-Mail** : Bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date **: Mai 2006  
******Genre** : romance, voire guimauve dégoulinante…  
******Saison** : saison 8, pendant l'épisode affinity  
**Disclaimer **: les persos ne sont pas à moi, juste pour le plaiz'… blablabla...  
**Note** : C'est ma toute première fic, écrite, relue, corrigée et publiée en 3h, alors soyez indulgents

**PS **: j'attends les feeds au cas ou j'en ferai une autre ... un jour ! 

Cela faisait 8 ans qu'elle se languissait d'amour pour son beau général, sans jamais le lui dire... lui aussi ressentait beaucoup plus que du respect pour elle. C'était un accord tacite entre eux : ne pas s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour le règlement ? Pas seulement...

Mais ces 2 dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes pour Sam. En effet, Pete l'avait demandée en mariage et il attendait sa réponse. Mais elle devait savoir...

Sam allait enfin se livrer à Jack, elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade, le regard troublé par tant d'amour refoulé tout au long de ces années, elle se sentait effrayée, émue. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec courage et espoir elle lui demanda :

**Sam :** Et vous mon général ? Si les choses avaient été différentes ...

Jack la regarda intensément.

**Jack :** Les choses peuvent elles vraiment être différentes ?

**Sam :** Cela dépend de nous

**Jack :** En partie oui, mais vous oubliez...

**Sam :** Quoi ? Le règlement ? Mais le règlement, nous l'enfreignons à chaque occasion, combien de fois avons nous désobéi ? Qu'est ce qui nous empêche de...

**Jack :** SAM !

**Sam :** ...

**Jack :** J'allais dire, vous oubliez Pete !

**Sam :** Ah, euh, non je ne l'oublie pas, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, je l'aime, mais je ne l'aime pas comme je vous aime vous. Je...je réfléchi depuis plusieurs jours à la situation, et je ne sais pas... j'ai tenté ma chance avec lui, dans l'espoir de vous oublier, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas consciemment épouser un homme alors que je pense à un autre depuis si longtemps !

**Jack :** Mais c'est ça votre plus grand problème Sam, arrêtez de réfléchir 2 secondes, nom d'un chien ! il vous aime, vous l'aimez, laissez vous aller !

**Sam :** Me laisser aller, moi ? Et vous alors ? Vous me donnez des conseils que vous ne suivez même pas ! Vous savez très bien que je ne l'aime pas comme je le devrais

**Jack :** Peut être... mais...

**Sam :** Mais quoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ?

Comment pouvait elle penser ça ! Hors de lui Jack s'emporta :

**Jack :** LA QUESTION N'EST PAS LA CARTER !

Partagée entre l'émotion et l'étonnement de le voir ainsi, Sam avait les larmes aux yeux

**Sam :** Mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Il prit conscience, en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes, qu'il ne pouvait éviter le sujet plus longtemps

**Jack :** Je... je... vous méritez mieux Carter, vous méritez bien mieux que moi, c'est ca la vérité, c'est pour ca que je ne vous ai jamais encouragée !

**Sam :** Mieux que vous ? Mieux que l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, l'homme que j'admire, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, l'homme qui préfèrerait mourir avec moi plutôt que de vivre sans moi ? L'homme qui dès que je le vois me renverse le coeur ? L'homme si sexy dont je rêve toutes les nuits depuis 8 ans ? Je mérite mieux que ça ???

**Jack :** Oui Sam, mieux que moi

**Sam :** Qu'est ce je pourrais bien vouloir de plus ? C'est peut être à moi d'en décider, non ?

**Jack :** ...

**Sam :** Avec tout ce que je viens enfin de vous avouer, vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est vous que j'aime plus que tout ?

**Jack :** Redescendez sur terre Sam, vous savez que c'est impossible !

Jack commençait à se sentir plus que troublé, elle lui avait enfin ouvert son coeur, lui qui espérait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, pour ne pas avoir à la repousser. Il fallait qu'elle cesse, car jamais il ne pourrait résister à tant d'émotions. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la repousse, mais il savait que cela lui briserait le coeur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait évité le sujet si longtemps, pour ne pas la blesser.

Sam avait mis tellement de temps à rassembler son courage pour lui parler à coeur ouvert, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant, il lui fallait les réponses. Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui et lui demanda doucement :

**Sam :** Est ce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi ?

Essayant de masquer sa voix empruntée d'émotion, il lui répondit fermement :

Jack : Je ne ressens rien Carter, mon coeur est mort en même temps que celui de charlie !

Elle s'écria :

**Sam :** Je sais que c'est faux ! Vous vous interdisez de vivre depuis trop longtemps Jack ! Vous devez surmonter ça !

D'un ton neutre il répliqua :

**Jack :** Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre

Il fallait qu'elle cesse, le gigantesque flot d'émotions qu'il avait tant de mal à contenir commençait à le submerger. Il l'implorait du regard d'arrêter de le torturer. Ne comprenait elle pas qu'elle était sa punition, son châtiment ?

Elle lui dit doucement :

Sam : Non je ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre un enfant, je ne peux pas comprendre la douleur, la culpabilité qui ronge votre coeur si vous ne le laissez pas parler...

Jack baissa la tête, lentement, commença à reculer, mais Sam lui pris la main, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle le sentait depuis toujours et elle commençait à peine à percer sa carapace, il lui fallait se libérer de sa souffrance. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue et encore plus doucement, ajouta :

**Sam :** Mais je peux essayer...

Tendrement elle lui fit relever la tête, et aperçu une larme dans son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer, elle savait qu'il devait faire couler cette larme pour se délester de son fardeau, elle tourna alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle aussi avait les larmes yeux, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à pleurer, et elle lui apprendrait s'il le fallait. Le regard ancré dans le sien, elle lui murmura : 

**Sam :** Jack ...

**Jack :** Sam... non... s'il te plait... ne...

Irrémédiablement il rendait les armes, il pouvait plus lutter contre elle, elle l'avait effeuillé, petit morceau par petit morceau elle avait cassé sa carapace, à force d'amour et d'obstination elle avait gagné ce combat qu'il s'évertuait pourtant à ne pas perdre. Ce combat contre ses sentiments, il le sentait, elle était là devant lui... ELLE... ELLE qui était tout pour lui... ELLE qu'il s'interdisait d'aimer... ELLE qui était si proche...si belle...si désirable...

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, effleura du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres si parfaites. Elles tremblaient légèrement sous la sensualité du geste, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle... il avait le souffle court... passa une main autour de sa taille... jamais elle n'avait été plus désirable... passa son autre main le long de sa joue... il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : l'aimer... la rapprocha de son corps. Un ouragan semblait l'avoir envahi, une sensation intense lui remplissait le coeur... puis abandonnant enfin son coeur à cette femme, il vint déposer le plus délicat des baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser et tous deux laissèrent couler une larme le long de leur joues. L'étreinte amoureuse dura quelque instants qui semblèrent une infinité pour eux. Puis Jack posa son front contre le sien, la regardant du plus profond de son être et lui murmura : 

**Jack :** Samantha... je t'aime ! 

**FIN !**


End file.
